


March 2001

by TooBoredToQuitWriting



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25420738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooBoredToQuitWriting/pseuds/TooBoredToQuitWriting
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale go to Amsterdam in 2001 to celebrate gay marriage, when they come back they suddenly have rings around their fingers... What almighty consequences might follow?
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 21





	March 2001

‘Well, that’s very… progressive.’ Crowley stated as he looked at the ring on his finger. Unsurprisingly it was a snake, silver, biting its own tail. Aziraphale thought it was fitting and he had agreed. But then again, he had been drunk last night.

‘Yes, very... Jolly good.’

‘Do we…?’ Crowley started, but didn’t quite know what they had to do.

‘What?’ Aziraphale too wondered what they should do now, but couldn’t even formulate the words to ask yet, let alone answer. The alcohol in his system still made his brain swim.

‘Never mind. I’m still sobering up.’ He dragged a hand through his messy hair and started clearing up the empty bottles of wine that they had consumed when they came back to London. He couldn’t fathom the mess they had left back in Amsterdam. It did occur to him that at some point last night they could have sobered up with their miracling tricks, but neither of them had, neither of them did now. Perhaps they preferred to stay hung over, so their blurry minds weren’t able to think of the coming repercussions.

Aziraphale sat fingering his ring, a wonderfully simple and elegant golden band. Crowley hadn’t even miracled it into being, he had bought it in a little jewelry shop by the canals. At that point they were already shoulder deep in fancy wines and local spirits, joining in with the celebrations of the city that had turned the colours of the rainbow.

He had found Crowley in the city centre of Amsterdam last night, where people were celebrating - for the first time on the planet - that everyone there was free to marry whomever they wanted. Aziraphale was there to thwart Crowley of course, make sure he didn’t ruin any of the celebrations, or so he thought. But Crowley had offered him a drink and told him that he was just there for the party, which he promised would be spectacular. (It had really been the promise of bitterballen that had done it, they were delicious and he knew just the place to get them).

As promised, the party was spectacular, many, many drinks were downed, many songs were sung and after a trip to city hall they were drunkenly and officially wed. All Crowley really remembered about that part was fumbling with rings, Aziraphale’s smiling face and the confused look on the face of the official swearing them in as a married couple. And the kiss. That was another thing he remembered. That kiss.

Now they were back in London, where they had apparently fallen asleep on the couch. Now Crowley was making many trips to the kitchen where he disposed of the wine bottles. Now he was just trying to avoid Aziraphale’s eyes.

‘They can’t have missed this, can they?’ Aziraphale said as he joined him. ‘Surely this will come with consequences, or should have already come with consequences.’ He looked around, as if at any moment their respective sides would pop up from behind a bookshelf and take them away.

But nothing happened.

‘You’d think so.’ He still didn’t look at his new husband.

‘Perhaps, it’s because it’s not legal here.’ Aziraphale said.

‘Perhaps.’

‘Although, you'd think.. heaven rules over all, not just the United Kingdom.’ No answer.

‘Crowley…’

He really did want to look at him, but he couldn’t manage to stop smiling. He couldn’t pretend to be bothered by what came next. Or mind what had happened last night; drinking, singing, snogging, marriage, more snogging, and what else…? How could he mind? But he should, if they found out below and upstairs there’d be consequences, something creative probably.

He pulled his face together and looked at Aziraphale. He was cool Crowley again. ‘I’m sure they know, I’m sure they’re just figuring out the appropriate measures.’

‘Right. They'll be here any moment. We probably should take these silly rings off.’ He admired his again, but didn’t take it off. Neither did Crowley. He liked his ring, it not only reminded him of himself, but also of his husband. They waited for a moment in silence, expecting again that their sides would show up and drag them above and below.

‘You don’t think…’ Aziraphale started, he didn’t really know what he was thinking but could there be a chance? Their eyes met briefly and he could see something in Crowley’s eyes he hadn’t seen before – carelessness. He had been carefree, always, but careless – not so much. There had always been a little bit of him that was afraid of the repercussions of his actions, but he didn’t seem to care now. Aziraphale had thought he was avoiding him because it had been a mistake, perhaps he was avoiding him because he thought it wasn’t. It made Aziraphale bolder.

‘You don’t think that maybe there’s a chance.. they… won’t... mind?’

They thought about that for a minute. ‘No, that can’t be it.’

Actually, God thought, why would they mind? Two people who want to be married should be married, Hell and Heaven couldn’t provide any arguments against that, could they? Who were they to decide how close to keep your enemies anyway? They might have a problem with the love part - compromising their side and all, but the marriage bit certainly wasn’t for them to bless or condemn. Crowley and Aziraphale could spin this their way, the way they had spun everything about their relationship for the past 6000 years. If they really wanted to turn it into a little show for anyone’s amusement they could even say Crowley had tricked Aziraphale into it (technically true) so as to ruin the Angel, only it hadn’t worked and now Aziraphale was hoping to turn the demon back on Heaven’s side.

‘Maybe they’re just waiting to see what happens.’ Crowley said and went to pick up more bottles. Aziraphale took his hand.

‘What do you think will happen?’

Crowley couldn’t hold his grin in much longer, with eyes as amuzed as the day Aziraphale told him he’d lost his flaming sword, ‘I think something wonderful might happen.’

Aziraphale’s smile spread over his entire face. ‘Yes… I should think so.’

And again they waited, but no longer fearful. They were together, what could Heaven and Hell or Satan and God do against that?

God looked at them and thought: not a damn fucking thing.


End file.
